


need a title idea so please give me some in the comments

by yaoifangirl98 (orphan_account)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, RampagingYuno, Wish we could have seen this in the anime, Yuno's reaction to Asta's arms, we all know Yuno only loves Asta and the church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yaoifangirl98
Summary: Finral was sure he was going to die, he just knew it. He regrets doing everything that led up to this very moment, sure it was for a good cause but if he had to die for it to happen then he would take back everything.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 251





	need a title idea so please give me some in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Asta finds out he cant use his arms anymore.

Finral was sure he was going to die, he just knew it. He regrets doing everything that led up to this very moment, sure it was for a good cause but if he had to die for it to happen then he would take back everything. Whoever let him think this was a good idea could go die. He just wants to go home, maybe take a day off and go after some super cute girls. But instead here he was cowering behind the Black Bull's base as Asta's old friend destroys everything looking for said person.

Thinking back he probably should have known this wasn't a good idea but nothing could have broken his resolve. Finral had thought that the interaction between Asta and Yuno was weird, he had seen Yuno fighting earlier and his impassive attitude, good looks, and overwhelming power, Finral thought he'd just look down on the Black Bulls like everyone else. Much to his surprise when Asta showed up screaming his special catchphrase "not yet!" the impassive attitude quickly changed.

Finral didn't understand how someone could go from looking bored and disinterested to such a fond expression that it made him want to hurl. Even Asta someone Finral thought could only scream everything he said, almost like an energetic puppy was quiet for once, his expression just as fond as the good looking noble.

From the way they interacted Finral assumed they were lovers or something and thought Yuno should know about Asta's situation. Boldy declaring that he was going to the Golden Dawn Headquarters to let a close friend of Asta's his situation. He figured the more people knew the more help they could get.

He expected him to maybe shed a few tears and agree to help them look for a cure, this, this was not what he had expected at all.

* * *

Yuno _thundered_. As soon as the spatial magic user told him about Asta his emotions he kept in check were thrown all out of wack. His power was out of control, he could feel it destroying everything in the vicinity. He knew that he needed to calm down, he knew it when the voices he used to hear clearly have now faded into the background, muddled together into a white noise. He faintly felt something pulling on his ear but he just swatted it away and it disappeared. 

Turning to the person who had told him Asta's situation- he really needed to remember people's names- he could feel the glare already forming the longer he stared.

_Take me to him._

Flinching in surprise, was that his voice? No, it couldn't have been, he's heard his voice when he was angry, it sounded nothing like the voice that slipped past his lips. The spatial magic user was quivering by his side as he was trying and failing to open a portal to the Black Bull's headquarters. The constant failures were causing the abnormal rage Yuno felt increase in ten folds. He could see the boy next to him struggling to stay by his side, as Yuno's winds were getting stronger as his anger grew rapidly. After what felt like a lifetime the portal was open, not even bothering to see if anyone was okay or coming Yuno walked through determined to get to Asta.

Like at his own place Yuno's out of control powers were quickly destroying the base, he could see the surprise on the Bull's faces, as the living room they were in was destroyed, furniture was being tossed around or thrown into walls, some walls were quickly forming holes from how hard the furniture and the residents were being thrown into them. The only one who remained unaffected was the Bull's captain who had taken one look at Yuno and just muttered the directions to Asta's room.

Yuno stormed through the halls, tearing apart everything in his path, he was on a mission to see his childhood friend and make sure he was okay. He knew Asta, the boy may not have shown it to his comrades but he was upset about his arms this Yuno knew. Asta liked to appear strong in front of people, Asta hated appearing weak in front of people he cared deeply about. Without magic Asta was strong but in a world where magic was everything? No matter how strong he got physically and how many times he declared he was okay without magic Yuno knew the truth. The day Asta got his sword, it was like the whole world had brightened up and new opportunities had arisen. Yuno knew that without his swords Asta was starting to question everything about himself.

Stopping at Asta's door Yuno didn't bother to knock and just barged on inside. Yuno would have laughed at how funny Asta looked when he was startled but he could do that later, right now he needed to be there for him. Once Asta realized who was currently in his room, it was as if something had snapped, for the boy had immediately walked over to Yuno and let out the cries he had so desperately kept in, not wanting to appear weak around his family.

Picking up the crying boy, Yuno walked over to the bed and laid down just letting the boy cry, Yuno had stayed there until Asta had cried himself to sleep. If they had shared a kiss when Asta had woken up, no one would know besides them, if feelings were finally exchanged and both boys had seemed brighter and happier afterwards? Everyone knew not to ask.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Yuno had rampaged throughout the Black Bull's base, the team had followed him all the way to Asta's room. A pissed off Magna grumbling curses all the way, a ecstatic Luck repeatedly asking if they could kill each other, a very drunk Vanessa mumbling about how the Little Boy wasn't so little anymore, A red in the race Noelle wondering what their relationship was and how she really didn't care about Stupidasta, a drooling Charmy wanting to talk more with her meal-prince, Gordon muttering how Yuno was his new bestfriend because Asta was his bestfriend, Gauche saying he was going to kill Yuno if he even harmed Marie, and Finral who was shaking like a leaf about how he had almost died sighed in relief when Yami forced him to take him to town for a drink.

They were all prepared to jump Yuno if he so much as hurt Asta but once they heard the cries coming from the latter's room and saw the soft way Yuno was caring for Asta they backed off, quickly realizing this was something the energetic boy needed and something they couldn't provide. 


End file.
